Your Taste In Music
by ChristyRita
Summary: Song-Fic One-Shots  maybe TWO-THREE-Shots  about Eli Clare, and Friends, feel free to leave Suggestions in a review
1. Kiss Me Through The Phone

**AUTHOR****'S NOTE:** Hey dudes and dudettes! So this is a new song-fic one-shots/drabbles story series, ( yea that made sense). If you guys have any suggestions as to which songs would be good for Eli+Clare, feel free to leave them in a review. Also I'll be doing some of other characters like Adam and Alli and Fiona. Ooh! If you guys want to make any suggestions with songs AND characters, once again feel free to leave suggestions in a review **(Insert Rose Here)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the song Kiss Me Through The Phone, Soulja Boy ft. Sammi nor do I own Degrassi, trust me, if I did own Degrassi….

* * *

Eli's P.O.V.

_So. Not. Fair._ She was gone for only two hours and I already miss her.

_I miss her smile,_

_I miss her laugh,_

_I miss her curly red hair,_

_I miss her personality,_

_I miss her attitude,_

_I miss her hugs,_

_I miss her kisses,_

_I miss her flirty texts,_

_I miss her Blue Eyes… _

I looked over to my dresser which held a bunch of photo frames. The first of the photo's was me and mom when I was young, Rosie (1)with my headphones on, me and Julia, Adam and I at a DEAD HAND concert, me, Clare, and Adam at the Dot, me and Clare, and in the only colorful frame and thing in my room was a picture of Clare. Well, two to be exact, on the left side she was smiling and on the right side she was laughing and making a funny face, got to love photobucket. _I miss her laugh._ **"Ugh"** _not helping_. I decided to go for a drive to clear my head. I grabbed my keys and go downstairs to Morty. Of course Morty doesn't want to start up. I open his hood and look around to see what his problem is,_ again. _As I finish fixing the problem, the radio randomly turns on**. "Great, now I have to fix that too!"** I open the door and just as I'm about to change the station I hear the lyrics, **"So baby kiss me through the phone, I'll see you later on, kiss me through the phone, see you when I get home."** _I miss her flirty text_s. I take out my phone, idea in mind.

Clare's P.O.V. 

I was reading my book on the windowsill when I heard my phone ring, **"New Text Message."**I put my book down and picked up my phone, I smiled as I saw who it was from Eli, it's been about 3 hours but I miss him.

"**I miss you, I miss you, I really want to kiss you, but I can't. (Eli, your hot ;) boyfriend phone number) Baby, you know that I miss you, I want to get with you, tonight but I can't now, Baby girl that's the issue, Girl, you know I miss you, I just want to kiss you, but I can't right now, so baby, kiss me through the phone, kiss me through the phone."**** – **_**Miss you so much it's insane *mwah***_- Eli

I smiled as I stared at his text-I decided to return the favor. Click! went my phone, I typed a quick message to send with it. - _He better love it_.

Eli's P.O.V. 

My phone was vibrating next to me. The screen read **"New Pic Txt Mssge"** I opened up my phone_, From Clare_. I opened the text and smiled at the picture. She had her hand underneath her chin and was blowing me a kiss. The message underneath made me smile even more,

_**-Miss you too, so much. By the way, you can kiss me through the phone ANYTIME you want **__**J**__** *mwah mwah*- **_Clare.

I looked at the picture again, she was so adorable. I sent the picture to my email and logged on my laptop. I printed out the picture and proceeded to take out the other picture in the blue-purple frame; I replaced it with the new one. Now every morning I can wake up to Clare's kiss. I placed the frame back in its place. _Gosh, I miss my girlfriend. _

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **so what do you guys think? Leave a review and once again feel free to leave any suggestions in a review.

**(Insert Rose Here) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita**

1 – In (almost) any of the stories I will write Eli has a little sister (nick) named Rosie.


	2. Should I Stay Or Should I Go

**AUTHORS NOTE:** new part to Your Taste In Music, umm, Lizbeth like Rosie is a figment of my imagination; they will both occasionally make guest appearances in my fanfics. Uh, yea, feel free to leave any suggestions in a review and yea, I guess that's it… **(Insert Rose Here)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own an iPod. I do not own Degrassi or Should I Stay Or Should I GO By The Clash

* * *

Lizbeth's P.O.V.

"**Come on Clare, I'm sorry!" "NO, OK just leave me alone. I'll see you later at Lizbeth's for practice." **_Geez, they never fight, wonder what it's about._ **"So Eli, are you sharing a rug with a puppy or is Clare just in a bad mood?"** I asked Eli as he opened his locker. "**I don't know, sometimes I just UGH! I just UGH! I need to know does she really want me around or is she better off without me? It's so…" "Whoa, hold on there. I don't need verbal… throw-up. Why don't you just oh I don't know apologize? Or since your ego will prevent you to do so be like 'Should I Stay or Should I Go'?" **he stood there stunned at my (in my opinion) amazing verbal display of words. **"Should I stay or should I… Lizbeth you're a genius! Come on we have to find Adam!"** I yelped as he dragged me away from my locker closing both our lockers in the process- while texting Adam. _Clare's right, Eli ceases to amaze anyone_.

*4:30 pm. Lizbeth's "Attic" Band Practice*

Clare's P.O.V. 

Lizbeth: ARE you here yet?

Clare: pressing button for A2A1.

Lizbeth: Awestruck See you C. . . 

I replayed my fight with Eli in my head. The sad part? I don't even remember what it was about. _Maybe I should apologize._ Just as I was getting off the elevator I heard Adam's bass and Lizbeth's bass/rhythm guitar, Lizbeth doesn't play bass… what's going on and then I saw them. Eli was on his electric guitar in front of the main mic, Adam was rocking out next to him, and Lizbeth clearly pissed at something was playing her instrument flawlessly. *

_Darling you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

Eli stared at me the entire time. He then proceeded to get down on his knees, his guitar on his back, mic in hand.

_Always tease tease tease  
You're happy when I'm on my knees  
One day is fine, next day is black  
So if you want me off your back  
Well come on and let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

He got up and started jumping around with his guitar and somehow his mic too.

_Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
An' if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know!_

He walked towards me and I can bet you ten bucks that my face turned bright red when he sang to me, his breath lingering on my face.

_This indecision's bugging me  
If you don't want me, set me free  
Exactly whom I'm supposed to be  
Don't you know which clothes even fit me?  
Come on and let me know  
Should I cool it or should I blow?_

****  
Adam and Lizbeth stopped playing suddenly, making Eli be the only source of noise as he finished up the song.

*****  
_Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
And if I stay it will be double  
So you gotta let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

"**Should I stay or should I go?" **he finally asked. His face was sweaty, but his eyes were filled with want. Adam was giving me a thumbs up and mouthing something I couldn't comprehend. Lizbeth was being unusually quiet, she was genuinely smiling at me _(she never smiles)_ she was making hand gestures towards me. That pretty much meant that both Adam and Lizbeth wanted me to say yes to Eli. _Well, his lips are looking kind of lonely._ I walked up to him and pressed my lips to his warm inviting ones. He was surprised at first but gave in, and I promise you on the bracelet my great-grandmother gave me that we both wanted to stay with each other forever. _**They**_ had other ideas. **"Gross guy's, I thought there was a no PDA rule!" "Ugh! Guy's the elevators that way if you want to make-out."** Lizbeth and Adam said at the same time. I laughed at them breaking the kiss. **"So…."** Eli began, **"You're definitely staying."** And I winked at him. **"Come on guy's we need to practice."** I said adjusting the mic on my keyboard. Adam picked up his bass, Lizbeth turned to her DJ/Computer thing, and Eli was adjusting his guitar. He looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back.

_Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
And if I stay it will be double  
So you gotta let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

**

* * *

**

AUTHORS NOTE:

So yea, if you like leave a review, any suggestions? Leave them in a review

**(Insert Rose Here) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita**


	3. Like Boom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, I don't want this entire series to be all about Eli+Clare, I mean as much as I totally love them, we need some variety…I present to you my first Fadam fiction…"Like Boom!" by Vita Chambers OH! And I dedicate this one-shot to Sierra Mist (you know who you are) because she suggested I update this…OH! And if you guys have any suggestions feel free to suggest them **(INSERT ROSE HERE)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Like Boom by Vita Chambers nor do I own Degrassi… yeah, I don't…

* * *

Fiona's P. O. V.

When you're a Coyne, a lot of people are watching you, waiting for you to screw up, so they could have their 15 minutes of fame. I got over that with Declan, boy was that a mess. Fortunaly I've gotten better with my anxiety I guess you can say. Bobby drama is over and gone and I thank the God up there for that. Except now I have a new problem _and his name is Adam Torres. _Now he's not like Bobby, far from it, he's sweet, caring, a sophomore, and cute, and _Fiona needs to stop thinking like that_. I mean I know I told him I wasn't looking for anything physical but, I wouldn't be able to bear messing up his life with mine. It wouldn't be fair to him.

"**OK, listeners this next song is for all the love sick guys and gals 'Like Boom'…" **I jumped at the voice of the radio announcer,

This all so confusing, spinning spinning… ok, I know I said I wouldn't do this but,_ that bottle of Champagne is looking so lonely_. I went over to it, opened it and began to drink, a lot.

_I like fast cars and Candy Bars, I like you  
I like staying out and sleeping in, I like you  
But when you get so close to me, I don't know what to do  
It's like boom, like boom, like boom_

**DING DONG DING DING DONG DING!** _I wonder who that is_, I stumbled my way over to the door and there in front of me was Adam. _Oh boy, how am I going to explain this?_

"**Umm, Adam high what umm are you umm doing here?" **

"**Well, I uhhh just wanted to see if you were ok, I mean you didn't show for the party and I was …"**

I didn't really pay attention towards the end; I guess I drank a little too much because I began to giggle. **"...And you know I'm just being a good friend… are you ok Fiona?"** Adam asked me. **"Yep, never better come in, enjoy the party."**

_I like milkshakes and lots of bass, I like you  
I like wolverine and James Dean, I like you  
My pulse shoots straight up to the moon  
When you're in the room  
It's like boom, like boom, like boom  
And it's all because of you_

I grabbed a glass and poured him some of my Champagne, **"Umm I don't think I should be drinking this,"** he said with uncertainty. **"Adam, Adam, live a little."** I pushed the glass into his hands and began to dance and sing along, terribly off tune…

_My friends say I'm crazy  
They all try to save me  
There is nothing they can do  
Everyone else is boring  
Not even worth ignoring  
It's just what I'm addicted to It's like boom_

I glanced over at Adam, he seemed to finally loosen up as he drank his drink, he was so adorable and cute I couldn't help but giggle. **"Oh you think this is funny, then this is going to be hilarious." **He said to me and then he began to sing off-key

_I like blue jeans, and Trampolines, I like you  
I like Cartoons and full moons, I like you  
It doesn't matter what you say  
Cause everything you do  
It's like boom, like boom, like boom I like 808s and chocolate cake, I like you  
I like Saturdays, Hell, what I say, I like you  
My pulse shoots straight up to the moon  
When you're in the room  
It's like boom, like boom, like boom  
And it's all because of you (yeah, yeah)_

"**No offense or anything Adam, but that was pretty funny." "Oh now you're going to get It."** and he began to chase me around my living room. It was like playing a game of visible hide and seek, it was like… boom. I started to dance around and I guess that distracted him because he stopped chasing me. I drank some more from my glass, a warm happy feeling flooded through me and more terrible singing from me ensued…

_My friends say I'm crazy  
They all try to save me  
There is nothing they can do  
Everyone else is boring  
Not even worth ignoring  
It's just what I'm addicted to It's like boom_

_Buh-buh boom_

Adam laughs at me and walks over to me. _Maybe I should stop hiding these feelings,_ I think I can learn to trust again and Adam is more than willing to help me. **"I ummm have to go…"** he says. **"NO! Wait Ummm Adam I…"** and his lips crash over mine.

_What can I say  
What can I do  
Everything's louder  
When I'm next to you  
Feels like I'm shaking  
Room is earth quaking  
Feels like the whole world is 8 0 8ing_

Wow! He's a really good kisser! We stop and come back up for some air. He leads me over to the couch and we sit down, I turn around and kiss him again. This is one thing I'm going to be looking forward to. Adam is going to help me get better and maybe we'll work out, but right now, _Fiona's brain needs to stop thinking and focus on the task at hand. _

_My friends say I'm crazy  
They all try to save me  
There is nothing they can do  
Everyone else is boring  
Not even worth ignoring  
It's just what I'm addicted to Everyone else is boring  
Not even worth ignoring  
It's just what I'm addicted to  
(hey, hey)_

"**Fiona?"** _uh oh,_ I think. Adam gets off me quickly and I try to get up from the couch, but it's a little too late. Holly J. in her work uniform is standing in the front of my living room staring at me and Adam like we're aliens from another planet yep it is so…

_Like boom_

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

ok that seriously sucked. Yes, I did use the 2011 promo as inspiration *resists urge to go on long rant* Please leave a review, and once again if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me

**(INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita **


	4. I'd Die For You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm Back (insert evil laugh followed by a fit of giggles) any who's this one-shot was suggested by Degrassiisforever I'd Die For You by Bon Jovi. By the way, if you never listened to Bon Jovi, take four minutes of your time from reading fan fiction, go on YouTube, and listen to any of their songs, why? Because they're wickedly epically AWESOME! Also I'll be using my own character Rosie that I CAME UP WITH! Yeah, Once again idea credit goes to Degrassiisforever. (A/N: *=mini-flashback) **(INSERT ROSE HERE) **

* * *

Eli's P. O. V.

_I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you  
_

Beep, beep, beep, beep. I try to blink and remember how I even got in this place. I try to open my eyes to see my surroundings, but the weight is so heavy, almost as if my body is slowly shutting down again. Again? Well, since I'm almost gone I might as well amuse myself before this light makes me completely blind. In my life there have been four very important women, Mom, Rosie, Julia, and Clare. Each one of them- I did things I would do for absolutely no one.

_I'd cry for you_

My mom and dad have told me that I was quiet baby, never creating any noise or ruckus like other babies. I never cried for anything, I just whimpered and in the words if my father "made weird gurgling noises" whenever I wanted something. When I began to talk, I didn't cry, just asked for what I wanted. When I fell and scraped my knee, it was as if nothing had happened. It was not in my nature to cry. Then one day mom was walking home from the grocery store. A drunk driver was speeding, and knocked her over- died upon impact. When I found out the news, I comforted Rosie- she cried all day and night, dad shed tears too, but I didn't. The day of her Funeral, I walked up to the casket and broke down in front of all my family members and family friends. I cried like a wounded animal, so loud that people were actually afraid of me and some even suggested sending me to a mental facility. _**I cried for my mom. **_

_I'd lie for you_

Rosana Jezebel or more simply Rosie, my little sister. I'm about four years older then her. I was never the jealous older sibling; I was always protective of her. My parents joked that if anything ever happened to them, I could be a father to Rosie. We were complete opposites. She has blonde hair and amber-brown eyes, actually listens to her teachers, and dresses in pink- basically everything I'm not. So, imagine my surprise when one day I'm skipping class at home and I see 13 year old Rosie sneaking into our own house at noon.

* **"You know the kitchen door would've been more discrete." "Eli! What are you doing here?"** she asked nervously. **"Well, if you must know, I didn't do my Media I. project and rather than take another zero I decided to stay home and chill, now why are you here?"** Rosie looked down guiltily and I saw tears begin to form in her eyes, **"Rosie, what's wrong?" "I might have accidentally cursed out Angela and grabbed my backpack and run all the way home after being sent to the main office."** I stood there shocked, my sweet little angel of a sister did something wrong! **"Wait, so how mad are mom and dad?" "Well… I heard you telling Adam about the fake number you gave the school the one time you got in trouble…" "ROSIE! THAT WASN'T A FAKE NUMBER THAT WAS…"** 'I can't tell you what it really is, I'll explain….' **"… My number. Rosie…" "Please Eli, I can't get in trouble, they won't let me go to New York please!"** my sister was practically beginning me to do this for her. **"You're lucky I love you… Hi, who is this may I ask?"** I said in my best imitation of my father. Rosie stood there in awe at how good I sounded. **"Well, thank you for input and yes I'll tell her." "Thanks Eli, you're the best." "Anything for you Rosie."** She hugged me and we stood there for ten whole minutes* _**I lied for Rosie.**_

_I'd do anything_ (for you)

Oh Julia, have I loved. My first love, my first kiss, my first girlfriend, my first time. Her hair was like onyx naturally; her eyes were hazel which would sometimes turn brown or green depending on the light. Julia Marissa Jacobs, my first everything. To be honest, I have no clue how we ended up together. Well, let's see, we have that same taste in music, though she did dare to say that Justin Bieber was better than DEAD HAND- uhhh yeah, I forgave her for that. We bonded over music and eventually over our interests. What many people didn't know was that Julia had a hidden talent, being able to make me do ANYTHING for her- I'm not even joking.

Exhibit A-* one day we were at the mall just hanging out when she remembered it was her best friend's birthday. **"Eli come on, it won't bite." "It won't but my sanity might be scarred for life"** we were standing in front of Hollister- where most teenagers sent their parents money. **"Please Eli, Please?"** and she pouted her lips batted her eyelashes and arched her eyebrows, all at the same time**. "Fine." "Yay! Let's go."** And she literally dragged me inside. She ran over to the Juniors section and I went over to look at some sweaters. **"Eli I need your help!" "With what Julia?"** I asked as I went over to her. She was standing by the dressing room and had a bunch of clothes in her arms, only not girl's clothes, **"I need you to try these on."** I stared at her blankly. **"Ummm Julia are you ok? Are you feeling sick?"** I reached up to her forehead, shit its cool. **"Come on Eli, I know you like your 'gloom and doom' attire, but ALMA wants to have a 'normal' family dinner, and she suggested I wear 'normal' attire, and I'll be able to do it, if you did it too."** Going to dinner with her folks was one thing, wearing a hideous orange walking billboard was another. **"Julia umm maybe, if you talk to your step- I mean Alma, she'll let you wear your clothes." "Fine, Eli, don't worry about it, I'll just deal with her myself."** Once again she pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes, but instead of arching her eyebrows, she did a little shuffle thing with her feet. I did not give in because she looked hot doing that, I gave in because, that was Julia's talent, being able to make me do things I wouldn't do for other people.*

Ha-ha, that dinner was a disaster, I wouldn't eat the olives in the salad because, olives are gross, and surprisingly that's when Julia's talent started to waver. _**But all In all I wore a hideous orange t-shirt for Julia.**_

_If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you_

I think that everything in my life prepared me for her. She is everything I have ever wanted and needed. Now, I don't think there is such thing as angels, but she is the exception, because that's the only word I could use to describe her. She's an angel, she's my angel. I remember one of our talks, it was over religion surprisingly. I was explaining to her why I'm atheist, she listened and did not judge me at all, and she was seriously interested in knowing why I was atheist.

* **"So, what you're saying is that, there can't be a God, because of all the bad things that constantly happen?"** she asked while twirling a strand of her auburn-brown hair. **"Exactly, I mean, why should we believe in all the good things He does, if He does nothing to stop the shitty things?" "Ok, I'll give you that, but do you believe in angels?"** angels, seriously? Honestly I think they are just to be used to make people feel bad about themselves since they are to be 'perfect' but I do believe in one angel, **"Yes, but it's the only angel I believe in, all the others are irrelevant." "Really now, who?" "You"** and I leaned down to kiss her.*

Kissing her is like the equivalent of watching fireworks for the first time, magical. I knew I would always love her which is why I had to do this for her. **"That was probably the best date ever," "Why thank you my lady."** We were coming back from one of our dates. We've been engaged for seven months and in one week was our wedding. **"Do you think Addison is going to trip over her dress, I told Fiona and Alli it was too long, but apparently it's 'in style'" "One, Jenna said it was ok for her to wear it and two did you seriously just use air quotes?" "Shut up and keep your eyes on the road."** I kissed her forehead and complied. What happened next was so blurry I'm surprised I can even remember it. We were at a red light waiting for it to turn green, it was pretty light no traffic, but I still looked both ways before moving forward. I did not see that stupid shiny silver Volvo (1). I only saw the headlights when it was too late. Our car got overturned and we were upside down, I was still conscious but she wasn't. I heard people screaming and calling 911 I heard alarms and various noises but all that mattered to me was that she was ok. This brings us here to the hospital. My visions starting to get a bit hazy, if I die tonight it'll be worth it because I did it for her. She lost a lot of blood and they didn't have any type O blood.

* "**Take… some… of… my… blood… I'm type O." "Mr. Goldsworthy we can't you lost blood too,"** the doctor said unsure. **"If I give her my blood while you guys have enough time to get me blood?" **I asked I was desperate to save her even if meant scarifying my own life. **"Yes, we will be able to, Mary hurry and go get some type O blood stat! Renee set him up so we can transfuse the blood."** *

After that everything went blurry. It came back but like I said before it's a bit hazy. They finished transfusing her blood and mine, but instead of feeling better I feel drained. I think it is ironic that now is when I start to believe in a God. _Dear God keep her safe, tell her I love her, tell her I'm going to miss her so much, tell her I love her…_ the last words I heard before finally falling asleep where, **"Please no, Eli, no please… I love you!"**… I love you too Clare Diane Edwards, _**I love you so much I died for you.**_

_I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you  
_

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yeah, that's the end; I hope you guys enjoy this one and please review.

Twilight reference, there's a chapter where Bella's walking and she sees' a "Stupid, Shiny, Silver Volvo" thought I'd use it, since Clare likes vampires.

**(INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita **


	5. The Only Exception

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Uhhh, yeah I know I just uploaded a new chapter, but I can't fall asleep right now, and I had this idea and yeah. The song is "The Only Exception" by Paramore. It's short but I like it because I was able to use my poetic skills in this, so it's all good. Oh and Degrassiisforever did suggest this song too, I'm not taking suggestions right now, because I am in the process of writing two more but trust me I'll inform you guys when you can suggest songs to me. **(INSERT ROSE HERE)**

* * *

Clare's P. O. V.

Poetry. The one topic I love, but the one I seem to have the most trouble with. How do poets allow themselves to be so vulnerable and showcase all their emotions and feelings to others? How do they make those words and phrases sound so lyrically correct? Mrs. Dawes told us to write a poem, any length about anything we wanted.

**Attempt #1 **

The lilacs', the lilacs' swaying in the wind

_Yeah, no. _

**Attempt #2 **

Her name means follower of Christ

How can that be if she questions her own faith?

_Umm, I don't think I should make them preachy, so no._

This is hopeless, I love poetry but I don't think I'll ever be able to write any. **"UGH! Oops!" **My binder fell to the floor when I brought my head and hands to my desk. I began to pick things up when I noticed something that had also dropped. A picture of Eli and me. Fiona took it when we weren't looking. Eli was holding me from my waist and looking down at my face. I was looking up at his and my arms were around his. Hmmm, Mrs. Dawes did say we could write about anything.

**_The Only Exception _**

When I was little,

Daddy used to tell me stories,

About princesses and princes

He'd always end them by saying

"Those princes out there in the world,

Will never be good enough for my princesses."

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception_

My mother was a different story

She told me that no one will ever

Fall for the damsel in distress,

We're all doomed to a dying fate.

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception_

I always knew where everything stood,

_I've got a tight grip on reality._

I knew that princes didn't exist

After all _I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

And it has proven to not exist.

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception_

I'm still not sure how this is

Going to all work out,

But I have faith in you-

I have faith in us,

_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Hmmm, maybe I **can **write poetry.

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yes, I am aware at how short this is barely 500 words, it's actually 367, but I like it, it's sweet (in my opinion). I hope you guys like it and please review.

**(INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita. **


	6. Stella

Adam's P.O.V.

When I was about five, my dad gave me some beer- let's say I can hold it down better than Drew. So when Fiona told me that she had a small drinking problem, I was ok with it. If I remember my exact words were **"Don't worry Fi, I'll help you get over it, and if necessary I'll drag my friends along to help."** Little did I know that every single party Fiona dragged me to, I'd be the one drinking. I don't blame Fiona, not at all, but it's kind of revolting to me how whenever we're both drunk, we're both in our element. I'm less shy and she's more vibrant so to speak. Well, tonight _I promise to myself that I won't drink… if only if only. _

_You're only happy when I'm wasted_  
_I point my finger but I just can't place it_  
_Feels like I'm falling in love_  
_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor_  
_I remember how you tasted_  
_I've had you so many times- let's face it_  
_Feels like I'm falling in love alone_  
_Stella would you take me home?_

"**Adam, ADAM!"** I turned to where the voice was calling me from; there stood Fiona a glass of God knows what in hand. **"I've been looking for you everywhere; here try this, its ssssssssssssooooooooooooo amazing."** She slurred her words towards the end. I clapped my hands in front of her face and she looked at me giggling her eyes were glassy looking, not a good sign. **"Fi, what have you been drinking?" "Ummm this stuff, its sooooo good! It tastes like strawberries and peaches and like orange and grapefruits all together, here." **I take the glass from her extended hand and I can't help but laugh in my mind, this seems like the first time we kissed. I sipped my drink and realized that Fi was right, it did taste like something fruity but it also tasted like something else… Alcohol. **"OK, Fiona time to go home,"** I reach over to Fiona and she giggles and pulls away, **"No, come on, let's party and oh my gosh did I mention how good this drink is"** and she proceeds to finish her glass. _Might as well enjoy myself_ I thought. I take my glass and polish off the glass and reach for another.

_You're only happy when I'm wasted_  
_I point my finger but I just can't place it_  
_Feels like I'm falling in love_  
_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor_  
_I remember how you tasted_  
_I've had you so many times- let's face it_  
_Feels like I'm falling in love alone_  
_Stella would you take me home?_

I must seriously love this chick, otherwise why would I let her convince me that drinking 6 glasses and counting of that stuff was a good idea. We were both currently sitting on a couch Fiona nuzzled against me and I was twisting her hair in my hand. She was so beautiful, my very own princess, yet why couldn't I be happy that we were in this position? Oh yeah, because we're both drunk out of our minds and in five seconds, Fiona is going to get up to throw her little stomach up. 5, 4, 3, 2, **"… I don't feel…well, excuse me." **Fiona heaved and run to the closest bathroom. Now's probably the wrong time to admire her purple dress, right? _Right Adam, you'll have time to enjoy it later, if there is a later… _I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door, **"Fiona, are you ok? Can I come in?" "Yeah… Ummm wait… nope…"** I braced myself for the worst and went in at the same time Fiona ducked her head back into the toilet. I kneeled down besides her, and began to rub her back and brush her hair away from her face. Eli was right, even when you're girlfriend is in the most terrible state, _she manages to look gorgeous_. I grabbed some toilet paper and began to wipe her face, err, mouth with it. **"Thanks…. Adam, don't know what I'd do without you." **She says to me before passing out. Oh great, and I'm not in any condition to drive. _Internal sigh, _I reach for the phone in my back pocket and hit speed dial #2, **Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, "There better be a reason why you're interrupting my dinner with Clare," "Please tell me, you didn't have anything to drink and can come and pick me and Fiona up!" "Ummm, sorry dude, I had like one…. Glass, but Clare didn't so tell me where you guys are and we'll come pick you up." **I gave Eli the address and started to get Fiona up. I just had to fall in love with Princess Fiona Elissa Coyne.

_One more reason I should never have met you_  
_Just another reason I could never forget you_  
_Down we go, the rooms spinning outta control_  
_Lose yourself in a chemical moment_  
_The night life's taking its toll_  
_That's just the way it goes_  
_Come on, Stella would you take me home?_

But I wouldn't have it any other way. Fiona and Adam, Adam and Fiona, Fiona, she's my princess; I wouldn't have it any other way. If I have to be there to sop up her puke every other night, so be it, I'm not going to let anyone else be with her

_"**Come on, Fiona, it's time for me to take you Home." **_

_**

* * *

**_**AUTHOR"S NOTE: **well, ladies and gentlemen that was Stella by All Time Low suggested by Claudia Montague. Her work is wickedly epically awesome, so go check her work out, if you love me, you'll be XOXO'ing Her!

**(INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita**


	7. Beautiful

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I just realized that I did not put a disclaimer up for my past one-shots, oops! My bad. So I'm Just going to say it, I don't own any of those songs or Degrassi. With that being said, here is "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera 1)look at my bottom author's note after reading this only if you want to though, 2) this songfic was suggested by Claudia Montague, give her a huge round of applause, please, come on you know you want to, 3) This song is WICKEDLY, EPICALLY, AWESOME…. **(INSERT ROSE HERE)**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Beautiful by Christina Aguilera or Degrassi. If I owned Degrassi, you know what I'd, I mean WE'D, be getting for Christmas? 3 Misfits, 2 Rebel Lovers, and an Eli underneath our tree! (Yes, I am aware at how creepy and cheesy that sounded, but we all need a little fromage temps a temps, non?)

* * *

Jenna's P.O.V.

_Don't look at me_

Me and K.C. are back together, YAY! All is right in the world right? Well, if you look at it this way yes, I have my boyfriend back, I can still sing and play guitar, and I might be back to being friends with my old friend. If you look at it this way I'M 15 YEARS OLD AND FREAKING PREGNANT! Sorry, hormones, hehehe. Right now, I'm in my room clothes strewn everywhere, it's hard enough not knowing what to wear, but it's harder now because of my HUGE stomach. I don't regret this little bundle of joy, but I can't help but feel selfish and insecure, it's difficult walking down the hallway, streets, life in general without hearing people talking about me… the little dumb blonde who made a mega huge mistake.

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, feel so ashamed_

"**Hey Jenna, your brother let me in, Ummm it's almost time to go… hey are you ok?"** K.C. asks as he enters my small room. **"No, I'm not ok, don't you see me here stressing around because I have like NOTHING TO WEAR!... Sorry about that."** I looked down at my shoes. **"Don't worry about it and what are you talking about? You, Clare, Alli, Fiona, and I believe my mom all went shopping last week. I distinctly remember all us guys carrying four full bags around the mall."** I went over to mirror and literary began to cry. _**It's not fair. **_**"What's not fair?" "Did I say that out loud" "Yes you did" **I sigh before I begin my rant.** "I look huge and gross and all that icky stuff in my clothes and I know that everyone says I'm not and I try to believe it and sometimes I do, but when it comes down to it, I'm just the ickiest person alive right now!"**

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today  
_

"**You are not icky, do you hear me you are the most beau-" "If you say beautiful I am going to go on all out freak out mode, because I'm not and everyone knows it. If I was beautiful I wouldn't be huge, or fat, and maybe people wouldn't have voted me off!" **

_To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?  
_

"**I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way, Jenna when you look in the mirror what do you see?"** he asked. I fidgeted around suddenly uncomfortable, **"I uhhh see, an icky me, a girl that has everything yet absolutely nothing going for her."** I pout. **"Well, do you want to know what I see?"** I nod my head and K.C. lifts my mirror of my wall and puts it in front of me. **"I see the most beautiful girl I have ever met, I see the girl that is holding my child, I see a girl that can be anything she wants, I see my girlfriend who is just so freaking sexy, I want to kiss her lips all day. Jenna, you are so beautiful and that is never going to change."**

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today._

I look up at him and smile, and then he does the unthinkable, he drops my mirror and it breaks into a million different pieces. **"K.C.! what did you do! Did it ever occur to you that maybe, oh I don't know, needed that mirror!"** I yelled at him. **"You don't need that mirror. That mirror needs you to fill it up with your beauty. You see those pieces on the floor, yeah they're little shards, but those shards are beautiful because they're reflecting you."**

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

"**You know that breaking a mirror is seven days of bad luck right?" "Yeah, but I've already had more than seven years of bad luck, I think I'm not getting any more." **He grins back at me. **"So why don't I let Kyle interrogate me while I explain why I broke a mirror and you finish getting dressed?" "That sound's perfect"** K.C. walks over to me and kisses my stomach before kissing my forehead and walking out of my room. I take one last look at the broken mirror and smile.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
so don't you bring me down today_

"_**Nothing is going to bring me down today." **_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope you guys enjoyed this songfic, Umm in the video there's this part where a girl breaks a mirror and that in itself since most times to many people, mirrors are our enemies, but on those rare occasions, they can be our friends.

Now I'm absolutely in love with song. I think that everyone should listen to this song, it is very empowering. It allows us to be different. So go ahead and be the chick that wears Converse kicks, be the guy who STILL respects girls, be the kid that knows the answer to #3 in math, **DARE TO BE YOURSELF, DARE TO BE DIFFERENT, DARE TO BE BEAUTIFUL!**

We are all beautiful no matter what they say, 'cuz guess what **WORDS CAN'T BRING US DOWN**, and so don't bring me down today!


	8. Just The Way You Are

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **'Supp dudes and dudettes. Yes I know, I haven't posted in a time! my excuse? 1- My teacher is in possession of my USB where it has all my ideas and what not and 2- stupid writer's block. Yeah Not good excuses but hey, I'm posting now aren't I, better late than never you know! Hopefully I'll be posting more stuff up soon, I've been inspired by the new promo(UGH!) so because Bruno Mars is like the best guy on the planet, I thought it'd be proper to give him homage (I probably just used that word wrong) ENJOY!(P.S. I'm Sorry if my quotations get confusing at times, I'm working on it, I promise) **(INSERT ROSE HERE)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own origami paper and like 12 hearts i made out of them, not Degrassi or "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.

"**Clare come on let's just go sit inside, they probably found some old issue of a comic book and got stuck reading it." "Yeah you're right umm let's go look for Fiona and Holly J., they probably know where they went right?"** Clare asked me worriedly I shook my head at her and started to push her towards the cafeteria when Jenna stopped us. Now that we're all back to being friends nothing is as awkward, at least I hope not.

**"Hey Jenna what's up?" "Have you guys seen K.C.? He said he'd meet me here but I can't find him anywhere, you don't think he changed his mind do you?" "Jenna, Jenna, sweetie, breathe in and out, come on deep breaths." **Clare spoke to a hyperventilating Jenna.

It's times like this, where I wish I could find a guy, that's right for me. Jenna has K.C., Holly J. for some reason like's Sav, Fiona and Adam- like angels put together, Clare and Eli, might as well call them Romeo and Juliet reincarnated. For the love that is pure and holy, why can't I find one guy that love's me, just the way I am?

Sav's P. O. V. 

**"Uh no, I called it like last week, you are not going on stage."**

**'Hey I beat you fair and square for this, and who made you boss anyway."**

**"Umm you guys did, remember I am Class President."**

**"Was this decided before or after me and my brother transferred here."**

**"GUYS SHUT UP!"** Eli, Adam, and I all turned and stared at K.C. **"We all obviously want the same thing, to 'sing' to our girlfriends' right?" **we all softly nodded our heads like bobble heads. "**So why don't we all just sing the song, boy band style?" **hmmm K.C. idea might- **"I refuse to be associated with a boy band." **Eli replied. **"We don't have to be a boy band let's just divide the song and sing it and get on with our lives."** Adam said.

**"Guy's you're up in five." "No prob. Mr. Simpson. So how are we going to do this?" **I asked the guy's, their response? Blank faces.

No One's P. O. V. 

Mr. Simpson walked up to the podium to announce the next group in their Talent invitational. Alli, Clare, Jenna, Fiona, and Holly J., were all seated in the front row, no idea that the guy's in their life were about to pour every single emotion to them.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage 'B, double-G, T? Let's give them a huge round of applause please."**

Everyone started to clap and out walked Sav, Eli, K.C., and Adam on the stage. To say that the girls' were surprised would be an understatement. When they heard the familiar beat of his song, they almost fell off their seats. And then something magical happened- they sang, actually sang.

Eli stared directly at Clare the entire time, never changing his sight.

**_"Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_**  
**_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_**  
**_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day"_**

Clare was blushing various shades of red, while everyone else was shocked that their resident Goth-boy could actually hold a note. Eli was just standing there smirk on his face as he stared lovingly at his only girl.

K.C. then approached the mic. Just like Eli, he stared lovingly at Jenna and began his part of the serenade.

_**"Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me**_  
_**And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see**_  
_**But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say"**_

Jenna looked down at her 7 ½ month pregnant stomach, and right back at K.C., he blew a kiss to her stomach which caused her to turn bright pink.

The four boys all surrounded the mic. And began to sing the chorus, their voices blending perfectly with each other, to say everyone was in awe, would be an understatement.

_**"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**_  
_**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**_  
_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**_  
_**Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)"**_

Adam knew something about Fiona that no one else knew; she hated her laugh. Whenever he would tickle her, she would get upset and tell him upset, but Adam knew the truth; Fiona was too God-damn sexy for her own good. So it's no surprise (well, it is) when Adam sang his part and Fiona began to giggle like the inner child she is.

_**"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me**_  
_**Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**_  
_**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day"**_

Sav and Holly J.'s relationship was a casual one, but lately things have begun to feel more serious between them. As if they were actually starting to fall for each other. Not that that's a bad thing. Holly J. is just so used to be independent and Sav is so used to sharing (so to speak) that he has to reassure Holly J. that this relationship is not going to change who they are.

**_"Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_**  
**_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_**  
**_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_**  
**_You know I'll say"_**

The boys once again huddled against the mic. pouring out their hearts and souls to each and every one of their girls.

**_"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_**  
**_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_**  
**_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_**  
**_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_**  
**_The way you are, the way you are_**  
**_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are"_**

The boys, knew one thing about their girls,

K.C. would not trade anything in the world for Jenna and their soon to be little girl, wouldn't change a single thing.

_**"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change"**_

Though Sav knew Holly J. could be a lot to handle at times, but he loved her either way.

_**"Cause you're amazing, just the way you are"**_

Though she has faults and flaws, Adam would cherish Fiona forever, or at least however long they'd be together, after all he loves her laugh.

_**"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while"**_

Ahh, indeed Romeo and Juliet reincarnated. Eli was amazed that even with his past and somewhat unstable emotions, Clare was always with him. They needed each other, maybe one of them needed each other more at times, and when it's Clare's turn to be there for Eli, he's always wondering how'd he got so lucky, then he remembers,

**_"Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. "_**

_**"Yeah", **_they sang, they all knew at least one thing about their girls'.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, what do you guys think?

**(INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita**


	9. Why

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is 'Why' by Rascal Flatts as suggested by SwanStream =)... to be honest I had difficulty writing this, I didn't know how to go about it, so I read the comments on YouTube underneath this video/song and I almost cried reading them. Doesn't matter what your taste in music is, you'll always know a good song when you hear it. So basically, the bolded are the lyrics and the italics are Eli's hand-writing, and the underlined words, well you'll figure out who's they are ;) (INSERT ROSE HERE)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a crappy iPod, not Degrassi and not Why by Rascal Flatts, I could never write an "absolutly beautiful song" like that. **  
**Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud**  
**Now here we are gathered in our little hometown**  
**This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd**

* * *

It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light

**Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'**  
**Was there anything I could have said or done?**  
**Oh, I had no clue you were masking**  
**A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong**  
**And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song**

_A person only has one true love-but a person has many loves. I had to learn that the hard way._

_Julia Marissa Jacobs and Clare AnnMarie Edwards, my true loves._

_Yet, this world has nothing to give me, if they aren't here._

_Julia Marissa Jacobs, my first love, my first heart-to-heart, my first time, my first actual relationship._

_Clare AnnMarie Edwards, my last love, my last heart-to-heart, my last time, my last actual relationship._

_When you put them next to each other, you'd wonder why either girl decided to be with me._

_I still can't grasp why, out of the entire guy's in the world, they chose me._

_Julia, misunderstood teenage girl prefers black over pink, racing cars over Barbie's, yet would rather listen to Justin Bieber than DEADHAND._

_Clare, intelligent young girl, prefers classics over remakes, stargazing over watching TV, yet would rather rock out than do her homework._

_These girls's are living contradictions. Well, were, until I came along and messed them up._

_I never knew what it was that I did to God that made these girls' always leave me._

_Well, as proven, every time I get close to someone they leave, and not in the best of ways._

_The thing that bothers me the most is that no one blames me, when clearly I am the one at fault._

_Everyone says that no one could see this coming so I can't blame myself._

_They don't have the guilt consuming their every move however._

**Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old**  
**Roundin' third to score the winning run**  
**You always played with passion no matter what the game**  
**When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun**

**Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'**  
**And was there anything I could have said or done?**  
**Oh, I had no clue you were masking**  
**A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong**  
**And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song**

_If I thought losing Julia was bad, losing Clare was ten times worse._

_When I lost Julia, I isolated myself. Music and writing became my escape. I started hoarding and drove aimlessly around trying to not forget her._

_When I lost Clare, I got drunk almost every night, I believe I started to develop an addiction to nicotine, my music was being blast 24/7, I'm late to everything almost all the time, etc, etc._

_I lost my true loves, and as much as I try, I can't stop this guilt from my chest to grow._

_It's growing and growing and it can't be like this anymore._

_Yes, I'm better now. Your intervention certainly helped and did wonders, but the pain is still there, and no amount of therapy is ever going to take that away._

_I stopped hoarding. I stopped drinking. I stopped wallowing in my own self-pity._

_But UNLIKE YOU I HAVE TO LIVE IN PAIN EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY!_

_I did, I really did try to move on. I went to all my therapy sessions, all my AA sessions, hell I even went to church sometimes._

_Yet, these walls are closing in on me._

_I went to the park today. I saw two couples. They were both children._

_Why couldn't we be like them? They were so happy. They were flying. They were in their version of being in love._

_When Julia died, you asked me why I threw her snow globe out the window._

_When Clare died, you asked me why I threw her glass figurine out the window._

_For both those gifts I spent almost nothing, but my love._

_The snow globe was from Julia's real mom, she gave it to me to give to Julia on one of our anniversaries, and it was Julia's first snow globe from when she was a child._

_The figurine was from Clare's sister Darcy, Clare always loved angels, and this one angel was made and manufactured on her birthday in Kenya. She told me to give it to her when it was one of our anniversaries._

_I want to change, I need to change, yet every single time I try, I can't. it's like I'm reminiscing in the painful times and swimming in them gives me some sense of joy. I give a whole new meaning to the word masochist._

**Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze**  
**The golden sun is shining on my face**  
**The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing**  
**This old world really ain't that bad a place**

**Oh, why? There's no comprehending**  
**And who am I to try to judge or explain?**  
**Oh, but I do have one burning question**  
**Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?**  
**They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried**

_When I sleep I have nightmares. Not the kinds that you would think are nightmares though._

_In one, Julia and I were sitting in a field. She was playing with the flowers picking them up one by one. I tried calling her name, but she never responded. I went up to touch her, but my hand went right through her, like she was a ghost. She turned and smiled sweetly at me, you remember the screams from that night._

_In another, Clare and I were at a lake. We were swimming and she was going into deep water. At first I was amused, but the water got rougher and I called out her name. I kept calling her name but she kept swimming. She finally turned around and looked at me so innocently; you recall how I fell of my bed in tears._

_Don't worry I'm not going to commit suicide._

_Trust me, I have considered it._

_But every single time Julia and Clare, sometimes together, stop me._

_When I overdosed on those painkillers and sleeping pills, Julia cried right in front of me, and I had enough strength to call an ambulance._

_When I cut myself too deep and blood was gushing out, Clare hugged me so tightly and I somehow got a towel and stopped the bleeding._

_When I was going to drown myself in the lake, Julia and Clare were swimming right there besides me. They both hooked my arms around one of their shoulders and we all swam back to shore. I was laying their limp and they somehow got me to safety, so yes that's why I was surprised about finding myself in the hospital, yet again._

_No, I'm not committing suicide._

_I am going to walk away, from everything._

_Don't worry about me doing something stupid, they are going to stop me from doing it._

_I don't know what my plan is._

_I'm listening to this song as I write this note, and it's speaking all my emotions._

_It's not in my nature to walk away from a fight, but this time, I'm walking away._

_Julia Marissa Jacobs and Clare AnnMarie Edwards._

_Thank them for keeping me alive._

_Love always,_

_Elijah Alexander Goldsworthy_

**'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song**  
**Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song**

_P.S. Don't worry we'll protect Eli, with all the strength and power we can. He won't leave this planet until it's absolutely necessary, you have our word._

_Always and Forever_

_Julia Marissa Jacobs and Clare AnnMarie Edwards._

_

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed =)**

__**(INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita **


	10. DeadMemoriesFifteenHaloLoveTheWayYouLie

_Disclaimer: I own a smurf, one of my best friends gave me, not Degrassi or any of the song's mentioned in this chapter =)

* * *

_

But you asked me to love you and I did  
Traded my emotions for a contract to commit

**Eli P. O. V.**

She asked me to love her and I did. Well, maybe not in those words, but still the idea was there. She wanted me to be there for her and I was. She was gentle and kind to me, she came to me when I needed her and always made me feel better. Like I had a goal to be working towards, like I had to earn her trust, her smiles, her hugs, and most importantly her heart.

The human heart, it's actually a funny thing. How can something as small as a pear hold all these emotions. Is it not busy pumping blood through our bodies, making sure we maintain homeostasis and dynamic equilibrium? Love, now that's a hilarious word, a word that we abuse on constant basis. We throw around the words as if they were a pair of I don't know, sneakers. Yeah, sneakers- we wear them, we kind of sort of need them, but in the end, they always end up underneath our beds or somewhere of unimportance.

They say we're too young for love, that we have no clue what it is. Well, newsflash people, have you not been 16 or 17 before? Have you not experienced that warm fuzzy feelings or those chills (1) up and down your spine? Have you not believed that, this one person was you're everything, that they could make you or break you? Oh that's right; you don't remember the feeling because you don't believe we're capable of those feelings. After all didn't you guys say **"When your 15 and somebody tells they love you, you're going to believe them?"**(2)

She knew the state I was in before we started this relationship, in a way I asked her to trade her sanity to be with me. I have always thought she was … dumb… for being with me. I told her that the only thing I'd do, is hurt her and yet she still stayed. I never believed that she would turn on me and hurt me like she did. She really was my everything, my rock, my little ray of sunshine, my heart, my love, my everything.

_You told me to love you and I did  
Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit_

I told her to love me and she did. I guess I took away every redeeming quality she had when she became a part of me. And even now no one is going to save her, much less me. I wanted her I needed her to be with me. It is now all coming back down, fuck karma's a bitch. I let myself believe that she genuinely cared about me. Well, on some level she did, otherwise, why would she stay, just to mess with my already fucked up heart? No, she loved me only because I asked her too. Though I don't regret it, she probably does which is why she tore my heart in two.

I did something I've never done before; I waited after class for her. I helped her with drama, I stayed up till 7 in the morning talking about nothing and everything, and It was all for her! I have no one to blame but myself, I got her to submit. And now it's coming back to me. How can one person mean so much to me? How can this one girl be the world to me? It's all my fault, I asked her to love me and she did. Yeah, didn't really think about the consequences that would happen in the end.

These walls we've put up, well, baby they're tumbling down (3) and maybe just maybe it's for the best. You know what, fuck it. It's not for the best. Do you not get the part about tearing my heart apart in two? Did you not get the memo that stated that I was your boyfriend therefore obligated to protect you? Do you not remember the words you told me, **"You're stuck with me?" **God, damn it, I fucking love you with all my heart and, wow you just tore it straight down the middle in two.

Don't you dare fucking lie to me; you knew what you were doing when you said we needed a break. I wanted to know what I did wrong so I could fix it. But no, you just wanted a break. Well, sweetie you got what you wanted. We are on break and I'm a fucking mess. I needed you and you needed me and after all we've been through…

**"You Ripped My Heart Out."**

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'SNOTE: are you guys ready to hear my lame excuses for not updating 1-I'm apart of my school's mock trial thing so that's been occupying my time, 2- honor classes are harder than i remembered(i just got transfered into them), 3- my legalstudies teacher still has my USB, 4- i haven't really been inspired to write. So with that being said, I am open for suggestions once again and ima make it my goal to try to update as best as i can. i'm sorry that this one was so short. You guy's can probably see my inspiration for this one-shot. ummm I used a variety of songs though the main song is "Dead Memories" By SlipKnot

(1) Love The Way You Lie Eminem ft. Rihanna

(2)Fifteen Taylor Swift

(3) Halo Beyonce.

I hope you guys enjoyed =)

(INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita


	11. Teenage Dream

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Ok, so this looked a lot better on Microsoft Document... yeah... so underlined words are Clare's thoughts.** bolded words are Eli's thoughts** and _italics are the lyrics... _ Yes I know It'll be confusing to read but basically they are having separate thoughts, if they finish each others thoughts it will-

-look like this with a (-) ending Clare's thoughts and a (-) beginning Eli's thoughts. if it's still confusing... umm tell me in a review or PM and i'll upload a different version of Teenage Dream =) **(INSERT ROSE HERE)**

_**DISCLAIMER**: I own a NorthFace BackPack, not Degrassi or Teenage Dream by Katy Perry_

**

* * *

**

People think we met and there were instant sparks.

**People are so dumb; they think we liked each other from the start. **

You said I had pretty eyes.

**Damn girl, you have the most beautiful eyes ever. **

We couldn't stand each other-

**-but you grew on me**.

I remember one day we were supposed to hangout,

**We were supposed to hangout,**

And of course I forgot, so when I opened the door and saw you- 

**-you literally closed the door in my face screaming "I'm not decent yet."**

You laughed

**I laughed.**

I asked why you were laughing-

**-I told you "you look pretty just the way you are so let's go."**

I blushed

**You blushed**

Then there's the time where I told this joke, yeah-

**-it wasn't funny, but I laughed anyway, you looked so adorable saying it. **

You got to know the real me.

**You got to know the real me. **

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

I was a mess before we met.

**I was in pieces before I met you.**

My parents had just recently divorced.

**My uhhh, girlfriend (well, now ex-girlfriend) died. **

And you came along and-

**You became the shooting star in my world of night dark. **

I felt as if I could finally breathe again.

**I felt as if I could finally live my life how I wanted. **

We joked how every year-

**-we'd be each other's valentine. **

_Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Remember when we went on that road trip to California?

**Remember the trip to California? I know I do. **

It was so-

**-it was memorable. **

Just us, our friends, the van Alli "borrowed," and of course-

**-Morty, who kept breaking down.**

We finally decided to stay at a nearby motel.

**You forced me to stay at the motel.**

Somehow, Alli managed to get us the only room with one bed.

**Sure Alli, there were no other single bedrooms left (insert the rolling of the eyes). **

We were so bored being stuck with each other.

**I said let's make a fort.**

We made a fort-

**-and somehow the alcohol from the mini-fridge made into our systems.**

We ended up on the floor on top of the comforter with the pillows on top of us-

**-and we were hugging each other in our sleep, your head on my neck and my arms around your waist. **

It should have felt awkward-

**-but it didn't it felt… right.**

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

Despite what everyone thinks, we only slept.

**Why does everyone think we actually "slept" together?**

You told me to not care what they thought-

**-it doesn't matter what they think. **

Sure, we were only 20 years old, but you 

**-made me feel like I was living in a teenage dream.**

Being together, I felt as if I was sixteen again,-

**-As if I was still the skinny-jean clad sarcastic-**

-Innocent, church/school girl-

**-Whose idea of a perfect night was to be with just you.**

No, we didn't immediately like each other,

**-we actually couldn't stand each other.**

**But together, we are a teenage dream.**

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight___

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever**_****

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

* * *

**(INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita **


	12. Bed Rock

_Uh, she ain't got a man but she's not alone  
Miss Independent, yeah, she got her own  
Hey gorgeous, I mean flawless, well, that's what you are  
How I see it is how I call it, yeah_

Bianca Desousa

Hated by most girls, adored by the entire male population at Degrassi. One has to wonder though, what makes Bianca so enticing? Why boys to risk their current relationships just for a small trip to the boiler room with her? Is it because she keeps things strictly professional? Is it because she won't blab about her latest trip? Or is it because she's just really good at getting what she wants?

If you look at it realistically, she could have any boy she wants. Not only is she the hottest girl at Degrassi, she is smart-she just doesn't show up to class, or do her work, or pay attention, or try, let me rephrase that. Bianca though smart doesn't really use it to her advantage- academically. She instead uses her smarts towards un-smart things. For example instead of studying for that pre-calculus exam, she is calculating how much to charge for the purchase, delivery, and exchange for "novelty items." She can tell you the easiest way to cure hangover and still look presentable. Now on to the "hot" aspect of her, you can thank genetics for that. Her curled hair paired with mischievous eyes, give her an alluring look-one that the boys can't hide from, one that leads them to their downfall.

Bianca with her looks and smarts could have any boy wrapped around her finger. The question is why doesn't she? Well here comes in the idea of being 'tied down' she's in high school for Pete's sake she wants to fish around before actually reeling in and settling down. It also may be due to the fact that her reputation makes it hard for her to have a relationship.

In the end however, Bianca is perfectly content with being her bad self. Confidence glowing through her veins, her perfectly placed clothes that accent her curves, oh and don't forget those eyes-She walks down those Degrassi halls as if she owns them. After all, she doesn't have a man, but she's not alone- at least never for long.

Bianca Desousa- loved by males, hated by females.

_Look it how she walk, she know she bad  
Do, do your thing, baby, I ain't even mad  
And I ain't even fast, I'ma stay a while  
Hold yo' head Chris, I'ma take her down_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OK, so I know I just posted a one-shot up but, I've been wanting to write this for a long time and I hope it makes up for me not writing a lot the past couple of weeks. ummm I think Bianca is a sort of Misunderstood character and though I'm not exactly her biggest fan, one has got to admit, she knows how to get what she wants. ;)

**(INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita **


End file.
